For our family's sake
by Suki90
Summary: In the end, everything is for our family's sake, even if there are things you like or not because this always comes first.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Owari no Seraph. All rights are reserved by their respective authors.

* * *

 **A** uthor: **S** uki90

 **O** riginal **T** itle: **P** or **e** l **b** ien **d** e **l** a **f** amilia

 **E** nglish **T** itle: **F** or **O** ur **f** amily's **S** ake

 **P** airing: **Y** ūichirō **H** yakuya x **S** hinoa **H** īragi – YuuNoa –, a little MikaNoa interaction

* * *

 _Life is a roller coaster for human emotions, sometimes this gives you a time of peace, opportunities to build memories with your loved ones that you will treasure with over the years; amusing anecdotes of which you'll laugh when you're an old man._

 _However, as well as gives you everything you could ever imagine, this has two sides, and when you're at the peak of happiness... life takes all away and throws you into a hell where you'll suffer daily; where you will be considered only as food, where to survive and protect those you love will be your only reason to stay alive._

 _Life is difficult... life is cruel..._

"Shinoa?" a male voice called her from behind, pulling her out of her deep thoughts.

The lavender haired girl slowly turned around to where the voice came so she could finally see the emerald orbs boy behind her with his hands in his jacket pockets.

Without showing a gesture of surprise, but of confusion, the youngest of the Hiragi's tried to speak, but only one thing got out of her mouth. "Yuu-san."

"What are you doing here all alone?" he asked her with some curiosity before approaching her and stopping beside her. "It's too late, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Isn't that my line?" she answered him with another question, showing a small smile. "What are you doing still awake? Shouldn't you be already asleep?" she asked, putting her hands behind.

Not knowing quite why, those questions bothered him slightly, causing a small childish gesture to posses his face. "What? Any problem by having me here?" he asked.

"No, but it would be better if you rest, as your body and mind have had to deal with that demon possession every day..." Shinoa remarked while closing her eyes.

The teen rolled his eyes a little exasperated. However, he didn't say anything about it, because he knew she was right. But the problem was that he couldn't sleep, plus Yuu didn't like too much the idea of leaving alone one his companions at night since they did not have much visibility as in the day.

"Unless..." Shinoa expressed again, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Unless what?" Yuu asked curiously.

Finally seeing Yuu directly, the young maiden of short stature moves away at the same time she hugged herself. "Unless, Y-Yuu-san... you...!"

"Me, what?" he asked, still frowning, letting a small drop of sweat to run down of his temple.

"Unless everything is an excuse to abuse of a beautiful maiden like me...!" she expressed with a trying the best to look horrified and blushed.

Despite having made her typical joke about the obvious virginity of the two, because Yuu was no fool and was sure he wasn't the only damn innocent on his squad, he was not fazed by the black humor of his leader. At this point that kind of jokes did not have much effect on him, he got so used to them to the point that it was strange for him not to see Shinoa joking as much as in the beginning...

 _That may have been a Guren thing though..._

Not letting the silence reigned between the two again, Yuu finally sighed and scratched his head.

"Seriously sometimes I wonder from where you get so much nonsense..."he told her a little tired but at the same time letting a little smile to born in her face while seeing how a smile rested again on Shinoa's lips too, who finally stopped her little act.

"It's a gift with which you are born "she said as she settled beside him again.

At given him that comment, Yuu gave a little laugh incredulously. "Do you consider it a gift?"

"Of course...! Not everyone is so fortunate to have such a rotten personality like mine~..."

"Hey, don't say that..." Yuu expressed somewhat surprised by the way his leader saw her own personality.

"Huh? Why shouldn't I?"

"Because that's not how you are." the Hyakuya answered.

"Of course I am! To have this personality in which you do not care anything or anyone is almost like a gift~...!" she said as she raised her arms skyward, redoing her act.

Sighing again, the ex soldier couldn't help taking with one of his hands one of Shinoa's arms and lower it slightly, just as he did once with Mitsuba when Kureto Hiragi had sent for him. And just as the blonde, the young maiden of the famous family that founded the prestigious JIDA, looked at him with surprise.

"That's precisely why I know you're not like that; your personality is not rotten..." Yuu told her earnestly. "Maybe you're sassy and occasionally heavy, but..."

"But…?" she repeated softly, curious.

"But you care, Shinoa." he continued softly. "You have people you care about, people you want to protect, who you consider part of your family and because of that you'll do whatever you can for them... Just like when you saved Mika from the army."

After saying that, the surprise in Shinoa's eyes did not wait any second to show. How did he...? "Mika-san told you?" she asked.

"Yeah... Well, I technically forced him to tell me what happened, 'cause he didn't want to tell me anything." Yuu remarked before sitting on the sand, action that was mimicked by Shinoa seconds later.

"I see ..."

Seeing her with his head slightly bowed, a smile seizes his face. "See? You helped a person you didn't know at all, but you did it because you knew he was important to me. That speaks well of you Shinoa. That's why I don't think you have a rotten personality... You're just a little sassy."

Blinking several times, the little teen can't avoid acting as a small and sweet maiden again. "Eh~...? But I'm the cutest little thing you've ever seen...!" she replied, fisting her hands on her chest.

"You are the most heavily joker little thing I've ever known, rather." Yuu said while prickling her forehead with his index finger, achieving that, without him noticing a small blush overpower Shinoa's cheeks, who eventually ended up smiling. "But hey, so are you and so you're fine."

"Is that a compliment, Yuu-san?" Shinoa asked, leaning a little bit toward Yuu with a mischievous face.

Yuu just shrugged nonchalantly, not putting too much attention to her jokes and leaned a little toward the front, watching the sea. Shinoa, however, stopped joking and let out a small smile with no hidden reason behind it.

"I'll take that as a yes. Thanks, Yuu-san." Shinoa expressed before straightening up to see the ocean too while letting the wind to play with the strands of her hair.

And then again the silence ruled between them. Many people would think that they don't a topic to talk about anymore and are trying to find one so they can break that uncomfortable atmosphere…

But the truth was that this was pretty common with them, since in the past there were times in which they were completely alone but most of the time they were quiet.

Their relationship was somehow like that. They didn't need to use words all the time because they understand each other at some extent with their actions. So that's why they weren't uncomfortable with being in silence… The mere presence of each other relaxed them a lot, and that was fine.

However, one of them had something to say...

"Shinoa?" he finally called the girl.

"Yes?"

He waited a few seconds to express himself. "Sorry."

"Huh...? Why...?" Shinoa asked somewhat confused. "What are you sorry about, Yuu-san?"

"You will say that is not necessary but... I apologize for what Mika did to you today, when you offered him all the blood you donated for him." he confessed, never stopping to see the sea. "I know you understand, but still..."

"Mika-san's reaction was pretty normal... and as you said, we understand why he's that way." Shinoa said, looking again at the ocean. "Nobody from the squad hates him or something like that, because at the end...," she paused a moment to return her gaze to Yuu, "he's part of our family too."

Those words made Yuu to finally turn around and see his leader, who was giving him a small smile, that one that always transmit him security.

Without really noticing it, Yūichirō smiled back to her and automatically took her hand with his and squeezed it softly, provoking a little blush to appear in Shinoa's cheeks and to accelerate the beating of her heart.

"Thank you, Shinoa, for gave me the opportunity to join up with Mika and letting him be part of our family, even if he's not agree at all by the moment." Yuu said with that smile that everyone loved without letting the hand of his leader go, blushing a little more the cheeks of the Hiragi girl.

As a matter of fact, anyone who known Yuu perfectly knows that he's not that touchy with people... But as incredible as it looks it seems that the hand contact with Shinoa doesn't bother him at all.

Trying to control a little bit that annoying heat on her cheeks, Shinoa, with a soft smile, said. "Remember our motto: 'Family protects family', it doesn't matter if we're in danger or not, this always comes first, and Mika-san since the moment we agreed to save him is part of it..." she remembered to Yuu. "So you don't have to thank us, me, Yuu-san, it's all for the sake of our family."

After that they looked at each other for a few seconds more before turning their orbs to the moon in front of them, illuminating the beautiful starry sky that rested above them. A beautiful scene, despite the reddish color of the sea, that entranced any view.

A beautiful scenario that transmits peace and relaxation...

* * *

The wind played with her hair a few seconds; some of its strands, wicked, stayed on her face, cluttering a little her sight; but she didn't care at all, the only thing that was going through Shinoa's mind at that time was how quiet everything was and how much she wished they could live next to the people who mattered the most for them forever.

"Does he finally fell asleep?" a male voice asked from behind, drawing the attention of the young maiden of lavender hair. However, she never turned her eyes to him.

"Yes... he finally fell asleep, he was exhausted." she answered while watching the person who was now leaning his head on her legs and whose hair she was gently stroking, trying not wake him up. "You'd better take him in or he'll get a cold."

The boy didn't answer anything about it, he just went to where they were, lifted up the young dark-haired boy and with the help of the young leader he put him on his back; it was not the most comfortable way to load it but he knew that Yuu didn't liked that much to be carried like a princess, so even asleep, he respected that fact.

He got up carefully and began walking toward the cabin where everyone already was, however, he stopped suddenly.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked her coldly without even turning to her.

Placing her hands behind her, she answered. "Huh? Are you getting worried about me, Mika-san...?" she asked without also turning around to see him, but with a grin, knowing the answer she would receive.

"Tch, do not imagine weird things." he answered. "It's just that if something happens to you, Yuu-chan will get mad at me for not doing something about it. Don't delay." and having said that, the blond vampire began to walk away from her toward the cabin where all team, despite being in bed, were still awake, waiting for the other two finally deigned to come to be calmer.

Shinoa said nothing more; she only continued looking at the moon while the cool breeze danced with her hair and her skirt with serenity. Many things sailed through her head at that time, they had so many things to do, and she was afraid that something didn't go well... especially with the demon that was controlling Yuu more and more as the days passed...

Nevertheless, despite such fears, she had to be strong and support the team the best she could, for the sake of everyone, for Kimizuki's sister sake, for Yuu...

Just for the sake of her family…

* * *

 **Suki:** And so here I am again translating one of my one-shots to English. I don't know how many mistakes I have! So if somebody there wanna be my beta reader for this shot to help me with my grammar and narrative, since I think I'm not expressing myself fully… I'll appreciate it x'D.

Also I hope you enjoyed these little interactions. You all know I'm a Yuunoa shipper, but I didn't want to make it look so far of their personalities; also I wanted to try a conversation between Mika and Shinoa… how it was?

Well, that's all by now. Hope you enjoyed it!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presented.**_


End file.
